If What You Want
by Traci
Summary: Post-Release. John hears a song and does something about it.


Disclaimer:  Are there any generic ones to place in here?  No? Sigh, okay.  The XF, Doggett and Reyes do not belong to me, were not created by me, do not know me, have never heard of me, are not being stalked by me (hear that FBI people?!)... No really, in Chris Carter's dream world he seems to think HE actually came up with the show and characters - HA!!!  Hit on the head one too many times with the surfboard huh???  hehehehhee.  One of these days someone will read these and have me committed... or arrested... or both.

Rating: PG

Category: DRR - slight hint of MSR

Spoilers: Release

Author's Notes:  While trying to come up with songs for a Doggett/Reyes songs CD I came across one (the first one I put in the CD player btw) that just fit soooo perfectly for them post-Release that I had to go for it.

If What You Want Is...

Taking in a deep breath, John Doggett looked over his dining room.  Everything had to be perfect.  Mentally he ran over what he had planned to make sure he had not forgotten anything.  She would be at his front door any minute.  

"Ok, John," he said aloud.  "Just relax."  He jumped at the knock on the door.  Opening it, he was greeted by sparkling chestnut eyes and a bright smile.  "Hey."

"Hey yourself."  

He stepped aside to allow his guest in.  

"Are you alright?"  His partner, Agent Monica Reyes, stopped in the hallway and faced him.   Concern was etched on her face.  "You sounded, I don't know... Is everything alright?"

He stepped toward her.  "Everything's fine, Monica.  I..."

When he didn't continue right away, Monica took his hand in hers.  

Smiling at her, he continued.  "I wanted to thank you for being there today.  I know Barbara belonged there when we scattered Luke's ashes but I'm glad you were there for me."

"John, you know there was nowhere else I would be."  It was then she noticed the candlelit table in the other room.  "John?"

"I, uh, I wanted to do something nice for you.  Other than dropping by with grease-coated polish sausages."  

The way his eyes sparkles told her there was more to it, but she was not going to get her hopes up.  "You know, they're not that bad."

"What?"

"The sausages.  I've actually snuck down to M street to get them from time to time."

He gave her a full-fledged grin then took her hand and led her to the dining room.  He held her chair for her as she sat.  "I'll be right back."

Monica laughed to herself.  She had seen in his eyes back at the beach that something had dawned on him right before he had pulled her to him.  Maybe, just maybe...

"I know you're not really a wine person," he began, returning with two beers in hand.  He handed one to her and sat across from her.  His heart raced.  She hadn't responded.  She merely sat staring at him.  "You're uncomfortable with this?"

Slowly she shook her head.  "I never thought we'd reach this point," she admitted.

John returned her smile.  "You know what I've always valued about our friendship?"

She leaned forward, resting her chin on her hands.  "No, what?"

"How open we've always been with each other.  No games. No reading between the lines."  He paused.  "I've never had that with anyone else, not even Barbara."

Making sure his eyes were locked into hers, she asked, "Then what is going on here?"

The beating of his heart pounded in his ears.  There was no more time for waiting.  He stood up, walked to her, and held out his hand.  "Dinner will be a few more minutes so let's have a dance."

Monica could not help herself.  Her hand shook as it took his.  He led her to the stereo, pushed play, then politely placed one hand on her waist while keeping hold of her other hand.

As the first words began, Monica smiled at him in spite of her nervousness.  "Never figured you for a Streisand fan."

"Never thought she'd sing what I want to say," he replied.

They swayed together, eyes locked, as the words surrounded them.

_If what you want is what I want_

_Let's start right now_

Monica's eyes grew wide.  Exactly what was John trying to let her know?

_I'm ready for a love like yours to show me how_

John's eyes dove into her soul.  He had waited far too long and had nearly lost her to another man on more than one occasion because of his own fears.

_Romantic nights and mornings filled with tenderness_

_You're someone who will give me love like this_

Wrapping her arms around him, Monica rested her head on his shoulder and smiled when she felt his arms tighten around her.  The pounding of his heart matched hers.

_If what you feel is what I feel _

_Let's make a vow_

_No wind or rain will make it change or stop us now_

Taking a deep breath, John pulled back slightly and searched her eyes.

_If you are ready, so am I _

_Let's give it all we've got this time_

_We're sailing free this open sea oh, I believe in us_

Monica bit her lower lip, fighting back the threatening tears.  Her whole body shook.

_The simple pleasure love can bring_

_To find the joy in everything_

_And what you want_

_Is what we want together_

John gently cupped her cheek, wiping away a few stray tears.  He smiled.

_If you are ready, so am I_

_I see it looking in your eyes_

_That what you want_

_Is what I want oh, I believe in us_

She reached up and covered his hand with her own and returned his smile.

_The promises that never fade_

_The memories yet to be made_

_With love so strong_

_Our hearts belong_

_Together_

The song ended yet they remained locked in the moment.

"If you are ready so am I," whispered Monica.

"I don't want to push you."

She laughed.  "John, do you know how long I've waited?"

He remained silent then, "I guess I do.  I'm so sorry it took me this long..."

Quickly she hushed him with her fingers.  "You have nothing to be sorry about."

They stood looking at each other.  Each contemplating the rapidly changing definition of their relationship.  Slowly they began moving towards each other, lips only a breath away.

'BEEP'

'BEEP'

They jumped apart.

"Dinner!" John shouted, running to the kitchen.

Monica laughed.  "Figures," she quietly said then followed him to the smoke-filled kitchen.  She found him cursing the oven.  

He turned to her sheepishly.  "Uh, seems my oven decided to die on me tonight."

Still smiling, she walked over to him.  "We could just order pizza or something."

Shaking his head, he said, "No.  I want this to be special."

"It already has been," she whispered.  "It's been perfect."  She took a step closer.

"But I wanted to give you the candle-lit dinner, the music..."

"You already gave me what I wanted most."

His eyes questioned.

She stepped even closer.  "You gave me you."  With that she moved forward and waited for him to close the gap.

And he did.  Their lips met for the first time and neither moved, both relishing in the closeness.  Finally John moved to deepen the kiss and Monica responded.

When they ended the kiss, Monica grinned.  "If we order pizza, we don't have to leave the house."

"555-8787," he told her.

"What?"

"The number for delivery," he smiled.

She shook her head and picked up the phone.  "Do you know how sad it is that you have it memorized?" she laughed.

"Not as sad as Mulder having the number for the local adult movie rental place in his speed dial."

Monica hung up before she finished dialing.  "Are you serious?"

He nodded.  

"How did you even find out?"

"In spite of the fact that Mulder and I are nothing alike, we are still both men." he grinned. "Besides, I accidentally dialed it one time from his place.  He told me the wrong speed dial number.  He was a little embarrassed to say the least."

Chuckling, she told him, "I think you two are more alike thank you realize."  Picking up the phone again, she ordered a large pizza then returned her attention back to John.

"How do you figure we are alike?" he prodded, handing her another beer and heading back to the living room.

They sat side by side on the couch, much closer than they used to, and she leaned against him, resting her head on his shoulder and he slid his arm around her.

"You're both passionate about what you believe."

"And passionate about our partners," he whispered making her blush again.

"Yeah, that too."  She paused.  "Neither one of you give up without a fight and stand by what you believe to be the right thing."  She looked up at him.  "And neither one of you gave up when your respective partners were believed dead at one point or another."

"Well the same could be said about our respective partners too, you know."

"Yeah, true.  Despite the beginning of you two meeting, you both really aren't all that different."

John pulled her closer and kissed her.  "One difference is I have you."

Their eyes locked.

The doorbell rang.

"Our timing really sucks tonight," Monica laughed.

"Tell me about it," he grumbled as he got up to get the pizza.

Monica sat up and straightened her shirt.  She looked at the doorway with big smile when she heard John returning but jumped when she saw Skinner and Scully with him.

"Uh, it wasn't the pizza guy," John told her trying to act normal.

Her mouth opened but nothing came out as she noticed their eyes glance over at the still-set dining room table.  

"Are we interrupting anything?" Skinner asked in a tone that was a cross between accusing and amusement.

"Uh, n... no," she stammered.  "We were just going over a case."  She saw his eyes look around the room and how he tried to hide a smile when he saw no files.  "What is it?"

Scully, on the other hand, was not nearly as amused as Skinner and Monica figured it was more to do with the fact that she was missing Mulder.  "I heard from a source that Kersh is dead-set on closing the X-Files again," she told them.

John sat on the couch again, but not nearly as close to Monica.  "What?  We haven't heard a thing about that."

Scully sat on one chair while Skinner took the other.  She continued.  "I just need to know you are both willing to fight with us to keep them opened."

"You know we are," Monica responded.  "How could you even question that?"

"It's just..."  She sighed.  "If they close them I... Mulder might never be able to come out of hiding."  Her eyes once again glanced over in the direction of the candle-lit setting.

Monica's heart went out to her.  While she and John had finally found each other, Scully had lost Mulder just after they had admitted their love.  "Even if they did succeed in closing the X-Files, we would never give up on helping you bring Mulder home."

Scully's eyes silently thanked Monica.

The doorbell rang again.

This time John returned with the pizza.

"We should go," Scully said, standing up.

"Stay and have pizza," Monica told them.  "We'd never be able to finish it all ourselves."

Skinner looked a little uncomfortable but agreed, as did Scully.

Monica looked at John and he knew they would continue their private dinner another time.  If nothing else, Monica always put other people and their feelings ahead of her own and that was one of the many things that had drawn him to her.  He wouldn't have it any other way, for now he was content with the fact that they both knew where they stood with each other... finally.

The End


End file.
